Les voyageurs
by Albus.S.P
Summary: Après la reprise du mur Maria, Eren et Jean disparaissent sans laisser la moindre trace. Où sont-ils? Reviendront-ils ? Ereri
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Non, non, non, les personnages de Shingeki No Kyojin ne m'appartiennent pas. (Nan mais sur un malentendu…) Propriété intellectuelle D'Hajime Isayama.

**NDA** :

**(Alerte Spoil pour ceux qui n'ont pas fini la saison 3)**

1 – L'histoire démarre entre le moment ou le bataillon d'exploration accède aux révélations dans la cave de Eren, et leur retour entre les murs.

2 – Ne prend pas en compte les scans et donc, les révélations faites après la fin de la saison 3 sont inexistantes dans cette Fanfiction.

3 – Erwin n'est pas mort.

4- Pour un besoin chronologique, Livaï avait déjà intégré le bataillon d'exploration pendant l'enfance de Eren.

5 - N'hésitez pas à me faire parvenir des fautes d'orthographes si vous en voyez. (Je suis loin d'être incollable et je ne me fais pas relire)

Voilà, c'est à peu près tout ^^

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

___

_An 850_

_1h37 avant la disparition de Eren et Jean._

___

« Eren. »

Le cœur du jeune soldat rata un battement. Ses muscles se crispèrent, ses mains devinrent moites et sa bouche s'assécha sous la voix de son supérieur. Et c'était ainsi à chaque fois que ce dernier s'adressa à lui ou se tenait trop proche de sa personne. C'est alors d'un geste mal assuré et le rouge aux joues, qu'il se tourna vers la source de son agitation et répondit d'une voix qui se voulait légèrement tremblante.

« Ou.. Oui Caporal ?

\- Tu prends le tour de garde avec Jean. Réveille-moi dans 2h pour que je prenne la suite. Nous reprenons la route une fois le soleil couché.

\- Bien. »

Son chef d'escouade s'éloigna et Eren pu reprendre son souffle qu'il n'avait même pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu. Puis, il sortit de la maison en pierre tombant en ruine, servant d'escale au bataillon pour la journée. Il y monta sur le toit à l'aide de son équipement tridimensionnel et y trouva  
Jean déjà présent. Face à son air triste et se doutant de quoi il en retourne, Eren tenta de le secouer un peu.

« Et bah, t'en fais une de ces têtes le ch'val ! T'as pas eu ton avoine ? »

Ne répondant pas à la provocation, mais le comportement normal d'Eren lui remontant un peu le moral, Jean esquissa un sourire en coin, très léger.  
Après un long silence, il prit la parole dans un long soupire.

« Dit Eren…

\- hun ?

-Tu crois que ça se terminera un jour ? »

Eren, le regard scrutant jusqu'alors l'horizon à l'affut du moindre truc suspect, tourna sa tête vers son camarade, fronçant les sourcils. Devant ce questionnement silencieux, Jean poursuivra :

« J'veux dire… Pour être honnête, j'avais de l'espoir en venant ici. On avait tous de l'espoir. Ta cave, le secret des titans, comment vaincre les ennemies de l'humanité… On rentre à 10 Eren. 10. On à perdu 198 de nos compagnons et tout ça pour quoi ? … »

Jean laissa ses larmes qu'il n'était plus capable de retenir, couler silencieusement le long de ses joues.

« … Pour reboucher un fichu mur et apprendre qu'en fait, c'est nous la menace et les ennemies de l'humanité ? J'suis fatigué de tout ça. Physiquement, moralement. J'vais finir par craquer.»

Eren le regarda tristement et soupira en s'adossant contre la cheminée sortant du toit. Ce sentiment, il le connaissait que trop bien.

« On a récupéré le mur Maria Jean. C'est pas rien. Et puis, on sait contre quoi on doit se battre maintenant. Combien de nos prédécesseurs sont morts juste dans l'espoir dans arriver là ?

\- Je sais, .. Je sais mais toute cette histoire semble sans fin… Est-ce qu'on va vraiment y arriver ? Être libre. Est-ce qu'un jour, on pourra se reposer, sans une menace constante qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes ? Si on a la chance de ne pas mourir avant de voir ce jour arriver.

\- On y arrivera, tu verras. On sera libre. Il faut qu'on garde l'espoir de voir ce jour arriver. »

Les dernières paroles d'Eren semblaient fausses. Lui-même n'y croyait plus vraiment. Et Jean savait que ces mots ne lui étaient pas uniquement destiné. Ils se turent alors, se concentrant sur leur mission.

Enfin… Pour Jean… Eren préoccupé par un autre problème de taille.

Il était éperdument amoureux du Caporal Livaï. Et ce, depuis qu'il était gamin.

Il devait avoir deux ans, quand Eren aperçu Livaï pour la première fois. Il était dans les bras de sa mère, entouré de la foule venant accueillir le bataillon d'exploration. La majorité venue pour les huer, comme d'habitude. Les pertes humaines semblaient une fois de plus énorme, en vue du peu de soldats présents dans le cortège. La quasi-totalité des survivants étaient plus ou moins grièvement blessés. Les têtes étaient honteusement baissées pour certains, le regard fuyant pour d'autre, et même quelques-uns sanglotaient discrètement. Mais pas lui. Pas Livaï. Il se tenait droit sur son cheval, la tête haute, impassible. On ne remarquait même pas une égratignure. Il débordait de classe et à ce moment-là, Eren le trouva magnifique. Cette image du caporal l'avait tellement marqué, que ça en faisait le tout premier souvenir qu'il pouvait se remémorer. Comme si sa naissance avait eu lieu à cet instant précis.

Toute son enfance, il n'avait fait que l'admirer de loin. Pour sa beauté froide, unique et tout ce qu'il dégageait. Il criait haut et fort à qui voulait bien l'entendre, que quand il serait grand, il se marierait avec le soldat Livaï. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire ses parents.

En grandissant, peu de temps avant sa rencontre avec Mikasa, Eren eu pour la première fois le cœur brisé par sa propre conscience. Ayant un plus grand esprit d'analyse, il put faire trois constatations majeures qui brisa quelque peu son utopie. La première, il était tous les deux des hommes. On ne mariait pas deux hommes. La deuxième, le pourcentage de chance pour que Livaï ressente la même chose à son égard, se rapprochait de zéro. Il n'avait probablement même pas conscience de son existence. La dernière et pas des moindres, rejoignant la seconde, Ils avaient 15 ans d'écart. Eren était un enfant, Livaï un adulte. Fin de l'histoire.  
Il avait beaucoup pleuré, sous les caresses consolantes de sa mère, quand il s'était heurté à son amour impossible.

Puis le temps passa, Mikasa arriva dans son foyer, sa nouvelle amitié avec Armin et ses rêves, la mort de sa mère, sa quête de vengeance, sa formation militaire, ses nouveaux camarades… Le meilleur comme le pire avait permis à Eren de centrer ses pensées sur autre chose que Livaï, qui était maintenant devenu Caporal. Malgré l'oppression de son cœur dans les moments où elles retournèrent vers lui.  
Il c'était même fait une raison. Se disant qu'après tout, il ne connaissait rien de cet homme qui hantait son esprit depuis toujours. Que si un jour il le rencontrerait, ce ne serait probablement pas l'image qu'il s'en était fait.

Puis le rencontra, entra sous ses ordres et ce fut pire. Ce n'était certes pas ce qu'il s'en était imaginé, on ne pouvait pas inventer Livaï. Mais peu importait. Malgré un premier contact désastreux, Eren développa encore plus ses sentiments qu'il s'évertuait à essayer de faire taire. Son visage, son regard gris acier, ses lèvres fines parfaitement dessinés, sa voix, sa prestance, sa force, son corps, sa petite taille qui faisait contraste avec son caractère froid et autoritaire, que beaucoup et lui-même craignait malgré tout. Chaque petit détail faisait que Livaï brulait chaque jour un peu plus son âme.

Côtoyer quotidiennement celui qui ébranlait son esprit n'avait pas était chose facile au début. Surtout quand ce dernier était son supérieur direct, assigné à sa surveillance et avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur lui.  
Rester concentré en sa présence était quasi impossible. Ce qui était un véritable problème quand on est un soldat dans un monde remplis de titans mangeurs d'humains et que l'espoir de l'humanité repose en grande partie sur tes épaules. Surtout en pleine mission… Oui parce qu'imaginer sa langue parcourir la nuque du caporal quand celui-ci galopait à cheval devant lui, laissant cette toute petite partie de peau visible de dos, alors que trois titans de dix mètres les coursaient, ou rester le regard fixé sur ses lèvres quand il donnait les ordres, les écoutants qu'à moitié, pour ne citer que deux exemples, pouvait aisément lui causer la mort. A lui et ses camarades.

Parce enfant amoureux et innocent qu'il était, était devenu ado amoureux et shooté aux hormones. Ce qui était difficile à gérer.

Enfin, si avec le temps il commençait à s'y habituer, Eren était tout de même dans la merde.

Une lumière anormale dans la forêt et la voix de Jean ramena Eren à la réalité.

« Tu as vu ça ? »

\- D'un œil. »

La lumière avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

« On va voir ! »

De son côté, Livaï, une fois le planning de garde attribué, alla s'installer au côté de Hanji qui, n'aillant pas loupée une miette de son échange avec Eren, le regardait d'un air sévère. Ce dernier, pas plus perturbé que ça, fit mine de ne rien voir et s'assit à côté d'elle, indifférent.

« Tu pourras pas fermer les yeux sur les sentiments d'Eren encore longtemps Livaï. »

Déjà ennuyé par la conversation, il soupira de lassitude et tenta de jouer l'ignorance.

« J'vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Pas de ça avec moi. Tu peux pas le nier. Il est au bord du malaise à chaque fois que tu passes à côté de lui. »

Livaï fronça les sourcils, Hanji avait tendance à tout exagérer. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas aveugle et que le comportement d'Eren était tout sauf normal en sa présence. Mais quand bien même.

« Tch. Je vois pas en quoi ce genre de chose te concerne. »

Hanji se mit accroupie face à Livaï afin de chercher son regard, voulant approfondir cette discussion.

« Je suis sérieuse. Règle ça avant que ce soit un problème.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

\- Peux-tu donner à Eren ce qu'il désir ?»

Livaï haussa un sourcil.

« Oï Hanji. Tu poses sérieusement cette question ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Il n'y a pas la moindre chance, que j'envisage quoi que ce soit avec ce morveux. Tu as perdu la tête ? »

Il ne savait que ce que la tarée allait s'imaginer, mais il valait mieux qu'elle arrête tout de suite.

\- Alors ne le laisse pas bercé dans ses illusions plus longtemps.

\- On a perdu la quasi-totalité du bataillon hier, Hanji. Et vu ce qu'on a commencé à découvrir dans les mémoires de Grisha Jagër, ce n'est pas le moment d'être en sous-effectif. La blessure de Erwin est plus grave que ce qu'on pensait. Il peut nous clamser à tout moment. On a laissé Siege, Reiner et Le Charrette s'échapper. Je n'ai pas que ça penser, les états sentimentaux de mes subordonnés … »

Livaï s'adossa au mur, ferma les yeux dans un soupir ennuyé et continua :

« … Eren fait partie de l'élite. Il saura être capable de gérer ses émotions. Maintenant tu devrais dormir au lieu de te tracasser pour des futilités. On a encore du chemin cette nuit.

\- Je pense que tu es attaché à ce petit Eren. Plus que tu veux bien m'avouer. Et peut-être bien t'avouer. »

Face au silence que lui offrait son ami, qui voulait probablement dire « Ferme la », Hanji soupira avant de s'allonger à même le sol, pour y trouver le sommeil. N'insistant pas plus.

Plus tard, Livaï se réveilla en sursaut. Comme si dans un moment de lucidité dans son sommeil, il avait pris conscience d'avoir trop dormi. Ce qui était le cas en vu de l'obscurité qui commençait à s'imposer dehors. Il s'était assoupi que quatre heures et pourtant, c'était toujours une de plus que d'habitude. La journée de la veille avait été exténuante après tout. Mais plus important : Pourquoi Eren et Jean n'avait pas suivi les ordres en passant le tour de garde ?

Pris d'une légère appréhension, il fronça les sourcils et fonça dehors. Il monta sur le toit, là où était censé être ses deux subordonnés et n'y trouva personne. Il chercha un peu aux alentours sans pour autant s'éloigner de la vielle bâtisse puis, n'ayant trouvé aucune trace après de longues minutes, rentra à l'intérieur.

Tous réveillés par la sortie de Livaï, son escouade commençait à émerger, Hanji vérifiait la blessure d'un Erwin inconscient et Floch veillait son Major de loin. Tous ce beau monde se retourna sur Livaï quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce. Ayant l'attention de tous mais ne voyant toujours pas ses deux soldats, son appréhension se transforma en mauvais pressentiment. Il demanda d'une voix ferme mais légèrement agitée :

« Où sont Eren et Jean ? » 

* * *

_A suivre_

Et à vos critiques ^^ _  
_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je risque de me répéter, mais je ne me fait pas relire et l'orthographe n'est pas mon point fort !**

**Bon alors ... J'vais pas Spoil mais... Putain le chapitre 122 de SnK ! 😱**  
**Isayama, génie des génies ! Et Eren... Putain d'Eren**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_An __850 _

_15 minutes avant la disparition d'Eren et Jean._

Après avoir aperçu l'étrange lumière, Jean et Eren avaient récupérés leurs chevaux et galopèrent en direction d'où cette dernière avait disparue. Dès qu'ils s'approchèrent de la zone de danger potentiel, ils descendirent de leur monture, les laissant sur place attaché à un arbre et continuèrent le chemin à pied. Afin de faire le moins de bruit possible en s'enfonçant dans la forêt. Ils avancèrent prudemment, lames en mains, restant sur leurs gardes. A l'affût du moindre bruit.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chose la plus étrange qu'ils avaient vus, au milieu d'une toute petite clairière, ils se cachèrent chacun derrière un arbre, l'observant de loin.  
L'objet était de forme sphérique parfaite et lisse, d'environ trois mètres de diamètre et de couleur blanche métallique. Autour de la sphère, l'herbe semblait s'être carbonisée dans un cercle tout aussi parfait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? » demanda Jean à voix basse

Eren, hypnotisé par la sphère, répondit du même ton.

« Aucune idée. »

Une voix semblant non humaine sortant de l'objet, les firent sursauter et resserrer l'emprise sur leurs lames.

« _Ouverture de la porte_ »

Une partie de la sphère s'ouvra de bas en haut, laissant une entrée vers l'intérieur de celle-ci. Un étrange petit animal, tout aussi métallique, sorti de l'objet. La créature inconnue ne sembla pas s'apercevoir de la présence des deux garçons et commença à errer autour de la sphère. Les deux soldats observaient ses moindres fait et geste avec attention, tendus, prêts à lancer un assaut à tout moment. Mais l'animal se contenta de ramasser tout et n'importe quoi sur le sol, à l'aide de deux pinces qui lui servirent de pattes, que ce soit de la terre des cailloux ou de l'herbes et les ranger directement dans son ventre.

« C'est vraiment bizarre... Je vais voir. fît Eren, sortant de sa cachette

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais ? C'est peut-être dangereux !

\- Tant que ça fait pas douze mètres, ça me va.

\- Bordel, revient ici espèce d'idiot suicidaire ! »

Eren ne l'écouta pas et s'avança lentement en direction de l'animal. Arrivé à son niveau, la bestiole ne le semblait toujours pas préoccupée par sa présence. Il la poussa doucement avec le plat de sa lame, souhaitant déclencher une quelconque réaction, mais l'animal ne se détourna pas de sa tâche et continua de ramasser tout et n'importe quoi qui se présentait devant lui, sans prêter attention à son environnement autour.

Jean, qui avait finalement suivit Eren tout en restant en retrait, souffla enfin de soulagement de ne pas être face à une bête sanguinaire, prête à leur sauter à la gorge.  
L'animal métallique, visiblement rassasier, retourna à l'intérieur de la sphère accompagné de Eren et suivit de Jean qui contestait.

« Où tu vas ?! »

L'intérieur était éclairé par de nombreux boutons lumineux de toutes sortes de couleurs, présent sur un tableau de bord, entourant la quasi-totalité de la sphère, ainsi que de lampions partout en hauteur. Eren regardait tout autour de lui, émerveillé, faisant des tours sur lui-même.

« C'est beau !

\- C'est surtout vraiment anormal. Sortons vite d'ici et allons chercher le Caporal. »

Mais à l'instant où Jean s'avança pour rejoindre l'extérieur, la voix non humaine retentie de nouveau et le coupa dans son élan.

« _Fermeture de la porte. _»

Avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de réagir, la porte se referma et ils se retrouvèrent enfermer.

Eren fût subitement foudroyer par un épouvantable mal de tête qui ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde, mais qui l'épuisa autant qu'une mission extra-muros de trois jours sans dormir. Même si la douleur était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, il se tenait fermement le crâne de peur que ça revienne.

« E... Eren... Je crois que... j'me sens pas très bien... »

Eren se retourna vers Jean et écarquilla les yeux. Il peinait à tenir debout, se retenant contre la paroi de la sphère, proche de tourner de l'œil. Du sang coulait en abondance de l'intérieur de ses oreilles et il en était de même pour ses narines. Il respirait difficilement et tout son corps tremblait.  
Eren se précipita vers lui pour le soutenir avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Inquiet.

« Oï Jean ?! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Reste avec moi ! »

« _Ouverture de la porte_ »

La porte de la sphère s'ouvra à nouveau.

Eren s'empressa de passer le bras de Jean sur ses épaules, l'aidant à marcher.

« Aller, on retourne voir les autres. Tiens jusqu'à là ! »

Jean hocha faiblement la tête, luttant pour rester conscient, et c'est difficilement qu'il mit un pied devant l'autre.  
Mais quand ils sortirent de l'engin, ils n'étaient plus au milieu de la clairière, dans une forêt du mur Maria.  
Il se trouvaient à présent dans une grande salle sans fenêtre, pourtant éclairée comme en plein jours, particulièrement blanche et propre. Une pièce comme Eren et Jean n'en n'avait encore jamais vu.  
Devant eux, derrière une vitre qui prenait toute la largeur du mur, se trouvait plusieurs personnes en blouse blanche, les observants avec attention.  
Une femme, d'une quarantaine d'années et semblant autoritaire, parla et sa voix résonna aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« De quand venez vous? »

Eren, après avoir mis du temps à percuter que ce n'étaient pas les murs qui parlaient, n'était pas sûr de comprendre. Il fronça les sourcils et répéta.

« De quand ?

\- Quelle année ? précisa la femme.

\- Euh... 850... »

La femme se retourna pour dire quelques mots, qu'il ne pouvait entendre, aux personnes derrière elle qui commencèrent à s'agiter. Puis elle lui adressa de nouveau la parole.

« Eh bien... Bienvenu dans le futur ! »

* * *

_An 850_

_2h26 Après la disparition de Eren et Jean._

Le Caporal-chef Livaï avait rassemblé son escouade, afin de partir à la poursuite de ses deux soldats disparus. La logique des circonstances avait été qu'ils s'étaient probablement fait enlever. Pour Eren, c'était loin d'être la première fois.

Seule Sacha avait accompagnée Hanji et Floch, n'étant pas assez nombreux pour escorter le Major Erwin qui avait besoin de soins plus approfondi au plus vite, au mur Rose.

Mikasa faisait galoper son cheval à une vitesse folle, voulant ramener Eren près d'elle le plus rapidement possible. Livaï du la tempérer, lui demandant de garder son sang-froid, faisant remarquer que Armin et Connie avait du mal à suivre ce rythme.

Mais quand ils aperçurent du mouvement derrière un arbre, Mikasa reprit une course déraisonnable sous les contestations de son Caporal, laissant ses camarades loin dernières.

Ils arrivèrent à son niveau quelques instants plus tard et le comportement agité de la jeune fille, son regard cherchant tout et rien, ne leur disait rien qui vaille.

« Mikasa ! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Armin

\- Ce sont les chevaux d'Eren et Jean ! » répondit-elle en montrant du doigt leur emplacement.

Ils se retournèrent dans la direction indiquée et remarqua les deux montures accrochées à un arbre. Devant cet indice, Livaï donna les ordres.

« Ok, on se sépare. Mikasa avec Connie, Armin avec moi. On se retrouve ici dans deux heures. Et Mikasa ! Je ne vais pas me répéter. Garde ton calme ! »

Et les deux groupes partirent dans deux directions opposées.

Livaï et Armin arrivèrent dans la clairière ou demeurait le cercle parfait d'herbes brûlées. Ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux semblait être une information importante pour retrouver leurs camarades et pourtant, ils n'étaient pas plus avancés.

« Qu'est ce qui a bien pu provoquer ça ? » pensa Armin à voix haute.

* * *

_Dans le futur  
_  
_

« Dooooonc... Si j'ai bien compris... On est réellement dans le futur... Quelle année ?

\- 2020. »

Eren se trouvait dans le bureau de la femme les ayant accueillis quelques heures plus tôt. Jean avait été pris en charge par l'équipe médicale présent sur place, après être tombé dans l'inconscience tout juste sorti de la sphère.

Eren avait appris que la femme s'appelait Daphné Cooper et qu'elle était scientifique. Elle dirigeait un laboratoire qui travaillait depuis plusieurs années à rendre le voyage spatio-temporel possible ainsi que la commercialisation du voyage dans l'espace_._

_« Hanji vendrait son âme pour être à ma place »_, avait pensé Eren.

La sphère dans laquelle il était arrivé avec Jean, était le tout premier vaisseau, nommé TEC-1 (Time Expedition Capsule number One ), à avoir réussi l'exploit de voyager dans le temps. Et c'était parallèlement, son tout premier voyage. Eren et Jean étant les imprévus du test.

Quand le garçon lui avait fait la réflexion qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'air surpris quand ils étaient sortis de l'engin, elle lui avait expliquée que le vaisseau avait été programmé pour créer une faille temporelle et revenir sans assistance. Elle n'avait pas la possibilité de choisir une date, futur ou passé, juste le lieu. Cependant, elle avait pu les voir errer autour de TEC-1 et y rentrer grâce aux petites caméras présentent autour et à l'intérieur. Elle dû aussi lui expliquer ce qu'était une caméra.  
Impuissante devant son écran, elle n'avait pas pu empêcher Eren et Jean de revenir avec le vaisseau et le robot.

Oui, parce que Eren avait aussi appris que « Le petit animal bizarre et inoffensif » n'était pas un animal, mais une machine créée pour accomplir toutes sortes de tâches. En l'occurrence la récolte d'échantillons.  
Le jeune soldat avait du mal à concevoir que cette chose n'était pas vivante.

Toutes ces informations donnaient la migraine au pauvre garçon qui était totalement dépassé par tous ce qu'il apprenait. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et frotta nerveusement son crâne dans un grognement.

\- Raaaaah... Mais... Vous allez nous ramener chez nous, n'est-ce pas ? s'informa Eren prit d'une incertitude.

\- C'est compliqué... Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps, mais oui, je vais vous ramener chez vous.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il va falloir être patient. »

Il resta silencieux un instant. « Un peu de temps » voulait absolument tout et rien dire.

« On pourra au moins sortir ?

\- Pour le moment vous allez être placés en quarantaine. Mais ce ne sera pas définitive.

\- Je vois... » ce contenta-t-il de répondre.

Il s'y était attendu et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçu.

« Bien. Peux-tu me dire qui vous êtes tous les deux et d'où vous venez ? »

Daphné sortit son calepin, l'ouvrit à une page vierge et prit un stylo, prête à écrire le récit de Eren. Cependant, ce dernier fronça les sourcils, méfiant, ne manquant pas de lui lancer un regard menaçant, avant de parler d'une voix sèche.

« Je préfère éviter. »

La scientifique se retrouva médusée face au soudain changement de comportement du garçon qui semblait pourtant coopératif. Une fois la surprise passée, elle ferma son calepin et sourit amicalement.

« D'accord. Je comprends. Pardonne mon indiscrétion.

\- Je peux aller voir Jean maintenant ? s'impatienta Eren ne relevant pas les excuses.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, je vais te faire escorter. »

Et elle appela un de ses subordonnés.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années lui fît arpenter les couloirs de l'immense bâtiment, ou tout était d'une technologie qui impressionnait Eren. Cependant, il ne prit pas le temps de lui demander des explications sur tout ce qu'il voyait, bien trop pressé de retrouver son camarade. _Il était quand même curieux de savoir comment une porte pouvait s'ouvrir juste en posant son doigt sur une boîte dessus !_

L'homme le laissa devant la porte de la chambre médicale où se trouvait Jean, et reparti dans l'autre direction.

Eren chercha la fameuse boîte qui servait à poser son doigt pour ouvrir la porte mais ne la trouva pas. Alors il appuya un peu partout, il essaya tous ses doigts mais la porte restait close.  
Commençant à s'agacer, il envoya violemment son pied dessus.

« Putain mais ouvre-toi !

\- Je peux vous aider ? »

Le soldat se retourna face à un autre employé, passant par-là, venant à sa rescousse.

« Euh... Et bien... J'aimerais ouvrir cette porte, mais je trouve pas le truc où il faut mettre son doigt, comme j'ai vu faire l'autre personne tout à l'heure. »

L'employé resta quelques secondes silencieux avant d'explosé de rire. Eren rougissant de honte.

« Elle ne s'ouvre pas à reconnaissance digital. C'est une porte tout à fait normale. Il suffit d'appuyer sur la poignée.

\- Ah... »

Il se gratta la nuque, gêné, en riant nerveusement et attendit que son sauveur parte au tournant du couloir. Il toqua alors deux fois contre la porte et y entra.

Jean était maintenant réveillé, assis sur son lit, mais il semblait totalement perdu. Son regard bloquait dans le vide et il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entendu que quelqu'un manifestait sa présence.  
Quand il leva ses yeux et aperçu l'autre idiot, le soulagement pouvait se lire dans son regard.

« Eren ! J'aurais jamais pensé dire un jour dans ma vie que je suis content de te voir ! Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ? Où on est ? »

Eren soupira, prit une chaise présente au coin de la pièce et vint s'assoir à côté du lit de Jean.

« Ce que je vais te dire est... comment expliquer... »

Il commença à chercher ses mots, ne sachant pas vraiment comment emmener ça. Mais devant son air grave, Jean ne cachait plus son appréhension et le pressa de cracher le morceau.

« Eren. Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Alors, après une profonde inspiration, Eren commença à lui raconter dans un monologue tous ce que Daphné lui avait dit. Jean devenant de plus en plus blême, les membres de plus en plus tremblants, au fur et à mesure de son récit.

Après lui avoir tout dit, sans omettre un seul détail,il le laissa digérer, ce que lui-même avait dû mal à digérer, pendant plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je n'ai rien dis sur nous et nos origines. Mieux vaut être prudent. »

Jean acquiesça dans un hochement de tête.

« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Puis, il se laissa choir contre son oreiller, dans un soupir exaspéré, son regard pensif fixant le plafond.

« Et dire qu'en plus j'suis bloqué avec toi !

\- Je t'emmerde, sale canasson ! » ragea Eren, faussement indigné.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 1 !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	3. RDV sur Wattpad

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Pas de chapitre ( J'arrête d'écrire ici )

Donc pour avoir la suite, je vous invites à aller sur Wattpad ( Il y a 2 chapitres en plus acctuellement)

Nom Fanfic : Les voyageurs

Auteure : @Machaa11

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
